<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mix Tape Flirting by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865061">Mix Tape Flirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee finds a data disc with music on it—but who could have sent it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mix Tape Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]</p><p>Written as a Request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee had no idea where the tape had come from.</p><p>He should have been more suspicious of the small data disc he found on his nightstand—definitely should have been—but the small tag that said “80’s mix” on the side pinged his curiosity in a way that overwrote the caution.</p><p>Somewhere between “Highway to the Danger Zone” and “Right Here Waiting”, Bumblebee decided that the mix tape was harmless.</p><p>He’d even loaded the mix onto his personal collection, and often had it blaring from his speakers on the highway as he drove.</p><p>Now if only he could figure out why Soundwave kept staring so hard at him during battles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>